


Something to Say

by Red_Dead



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead/pseuds/Red_Dead
Summary: Klangst, by like crazy.COMMENTS LOVE AND FEED ME





	Something to Say

p>Lance walks up to Keith.

“Hey Man, got a moment?”

Keith blinks, confused a bit.

“Yeah Lance? What up?”

Lance sucks on his lip, thinking of what to say.

“I…I wanted to tell you something for awhile now…”

Keith crosses his arms, listening Lance out, but both men are interrupted by Shiro walking in.

“Oh there you two are! Allura sent me because she wanted to pratice more with the Blue Lion…”

Keith gives Shiro a soft smile, causing to look away with a hint of sadness on his face as he looked at the two before him.

“Yeah Shiro, tell Allura we’ll be there in a bit. Lance has something he wanted to say…”

Keith glanced over at Lance, watching as he went from sad to a fake happiness. 

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s go help Allura out.”

Lance walks off, leaving Keith and Shiro behind. Shiro looks at Keith. 

“Did I do something to make him mad at me?”

Keith shrugged, not knowing why Lance was like this.

***

Keith’s Black Lion was frozen in place as he was being dragged by the violet light of an extremely large Galra Ship.

“DAMN IT!” 

Keith was stuck. There was no getting out of the damn light. The other 4 lions and the Castleship were busy fighting the other Galra fighters.

And then it happened. The light vanished and there was an explosion. The Red Lion blasted the Lazer beam, breaking Keith and Black free.

Keith flashed his image on Reds Screen, ready to thank Lance. The ex Blue Paladin flashed him a smile, cracking a joke.

“Hey now that I saved you, how about you kiss me when this is all over to show how much you love me.”

Lance gritted his teeth as he pulled back on Red. A Lazer blasted towards them, shaking both their cockpits and knocking the coms out.

Keith watched as Red was chased only to get hit full forced and having the Red Lion spin helpless in the blackness.

“LANCE!”

Keith quickly moved Black, having her grab Red and commanding an order.

“Pull back now and regroup. We need to get out of here! ”

Keith hardly heard the others reply. The only thing he didn’t hear was Lance.

***

Keith rested his back on the healing pod. Lance’s body suspended in a healing status of “ critical”.

He let out a shaky breath, talking to himself alone.

“You know Lance…there’s something I wanted to say for a long time too….”

He glanced up at the healing pod, tears threatened to fall.

“So hurry up and wake up already…”

Keith let his head fall as his hands covered his face.

***

Lance never woke up.

***


End file.
